


Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Ass Worship, Edging, Facesitting, Rimming

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rimming, and our old friend, ass worship, bearded Nick Amaro, facesitting, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick comes back from undercover and gets down to business.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Ass Worship, Edging, Facesitting, Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatEsqCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/gifts).



**Nick:** I'm safe in the hotel. They need to keep me for a couple more days to clear the paperwork, but we can talk again. 

**Liv:** I'd just be happy to see your face. 

**Nick:** That's easy. [image attached]

 **Liv:** Keep the beard until I can find out how it feels.

 **Nick:** Any particular place you wanna feel it?

 **Liv:** Oh, I think you know. 

**Nick:** Glad I have a couple of days before I'm home so I can rest up.

 **Liv:** Me, too. 

*

Nick doesn't even get a chance to yell hello when he walks into their apartment. Liv meets him at the door, shuts it behind him, and presses him against it. He laughs "Well, hi," into her mouth and tosses his bag to one side so he can get both hands on her waist and slide them down to hold her ass. 

Liv licks into his mouth and grabs tight at his shirt with both hands, dragging him in as close as she can get. Nick gets a leg between her thighs and groans when she presses down to ride his thigh. "Fuck," she breathes as she breaks the kiss. "I need to sit on your face and feel that beard."

Nick yanks her back in for another kiss, crouching so he can get a hard grip on her thighs and haul her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Liv pulls his hair, jerking his head back, then licking a stripe up his neck. Nick makes it down the hall to the bedroom as quickly as possible, having to stop once to shove Liv against the wall and suck her nipples hard through her shirt.

He drops her onto the bed without finesse and drops on top of her, forearms on either side of her head so she doesn't take his full weight. "I don't understand why you're wearing pants," he says. "You knew you were going to jump me right away."

"Because I'm hiding a surprise," Liv says, all wicked grin and sharp nails down his back. 

Nick slides down her body and pulls down her sweats. Liv is wearing open-crotch panties. They're blue with yellow lace framing her cunt. "These are new," he says. 

"Yup," Liv agrees. She whips her shirt over her head, then turns onto her stomach. The open-crotch slides all the way up the back, Nick discovers, mouth going shockingly dry as he stares at the yellow lace that frames the crack of her ass. "I thought you'd like them."

 _Like_ is entirely too vague a word, Nick thinks. He strips down quickly, licking his lips as he keeps staring at Liv's ass. When he finally follows the line of her body upwards, he realizes she's facing forward, eyes on the mirror at the side of the bed. "That's not where the mirror goes," he says, feeling stupid but not caring. 

Liv kicks her feet, then props up on her elbows, meeting Nick's eyes in the mirror. "I got bored and got off watching myself a few times while you were gone. I wanted to see what it looked like when I sat on your face."

Nick turns and throws himself backwards onto the bed, making Liv bounce. She laughs and hurries to sit upright. Nick grabs her thighs and pulls her sideways until she's straddled over his face, her cunt just out of reach. He lifts his head and licks her once. She presses downwards, giving him complete access as she traps him on the bed. The lace drags in his beard, and Nick groans into Liv as he licks her deep and slides his thumb over her clit. 

"Fuck," Liv says, rocking down onto his face. "Oh, god, I missed you. I missed you. I missed you." She gets her hands in his hair and holds him in place as though there's a chance he's going to try and get away when she's squeezing her thighs against his face and wriggling every time his beard shifts against her inner thighs. 

"Oh, god, you look amazing," Liv gasps, and it takes Nick a moment to remember she's watching them in the mirror. "Fuck. Your beard feels so good."

Nick turns his head back and forth, dragging his beard over her thighs and cunt again and again as Liv shudders in pleasure and whines in the back of her throat. Nick presses harder on her clit and tries to drop his other hand down to his dick. 

But Liv grabs his hand before he can touch himself and presses it against her breast. "Not yet," she says. "Fuck. Fuck. I want you to fuck me from behind in the mirror. Just. Not yet."

Nick shifts his hips, his dick bouncing against his stomach. Liv grinds on his face and squeezes his hand on her breast, and when he rolls her nipple between her fingers, she gasps brokenly and comes on his face. 

Nick takes his thumb off her clit and breathes out hard as she lifts up just enough for him to get his breath back. She's soaking wet, and he can feel her juices all over his face. He goes limp on the bed, eyes closed as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Liv lifts off of him and makes the bed shake as she crawls downward, her hands coming to rest on Nick's thighs. She strokes his legs as he catches his breath, keeping her touch firm. Her eyes are bright with love and enjoyment as they look at one another. 

Nick sits up as soon as his breath is even and pulls her into his lap. He groans against her breasts as she settles into his lap, his dick lined up between the lace on her ass. "Fuck. I could come like this."

"Want you to come when you fuck me," Liv says. "And I know you can hold off."

Nick sucks hard at her nipples. "When I haven't been undercover for three weeks, yeah. But right now, I'm pretty sure I could come if you just rub your ass against me a few times." He laughs when Liv immediately sits up higher on her knees, no part of her body touching his dick. "Come back," he says, though he knows she won't. He thumbs her nipples and kisses under her sternum and drags his beard across her ribs. 

"Oh, god, that feels amazing," Liv says, cupping his head but not trying to direct his motion.

"You wanna feel it on your ass while I rim you?" Nick asks. He has no doubt the answer is yes, but he loves how Liv nods and bites her lip, digging her fingers into his shoulders. 

"On your knees for me," He says, squeezing tight at her waist. 

Liv ducks down to kiss him hard and hungry, and then she throws her leg over so she's off of his lap. She settles on the bed facing the mirror, ass up and arms stretched out in front of her, the sharp curve of her back distracting Nick as it always does. There's something vulnerable and strong about it at the same time. He's never been able to put words to it. All he can do is drape himself over Liv and kiss the middle of her spine. She arches, and her ass brushes his dick. Nick drags his mouth down her back, his moan sliding against her skin. 

"Nick," Liv mutters, shivering as he licks her back dimples and squeezes her ass through her panties. "Nick, please."

Nick looks up, catching Liv's eyes in the mirror. She's flushed, her hair wild, fingers curling in the sheets. He can just see the very top curve of her breasts. He keeps eye contact as he takes a step backwards and pushes her ass cheeks apart. Liv shivers and wiggles her ass, grinning when Nick gives her a smirk. 

"Come on," she says, trying to push her hips backwards, but Nick tightens his grip on her ass, and she can't move like she wants. "Nick," she says, breathy and needy. "Don't be a tease."

Nick wants to say something snarky, but he also really, really wants to watch her in the mirror as he eats her ass. So he focuses on that, licking over her hole lightly a few times before sucking hard. Liv shouts and throws her head back, her hair whipping away from her face. She yanks hard on the sheets as Nick trails his tongue over her hole over and over, then switches to careful, light tracing of the ridged muscle of her hole. Liv's hands splay out when Nick presses in hard again, dragging his lower lip along her entire crack, slipping the tip of his tongue into her when he works his way back down again. 

"NICK," Liv shouts. "Oh, god. Nick."

He pulls back just enough that he can rub his beard against her ass. She quivers from head to toe and one of her hands goes under her. Nick watches in the mirror and knows the moment she touches herself. Something like shock flashes across her face, followed by a high tension sort of pleasure. Nick's dick throbs between his legs. He reaches down and curls his index finger and thumb around the base to stave off his orgasm. 

"Nick. God. More." 

Nick dives back in, tongue fucking Liv's ass in earnest now. His eyes close without his permission, so concentrated on giving Liv pleasure he forgets to watch it in the mirror. But when he does open them again, Liv's gaze meets his in the mirror. It's too much. Too intense. Nick takes a large step back, keeping on hand on Liv's ass as he struggles to breathe and keep from coming. 

"Nick," Liv says, sounding wrecked and so close to coming again. She's still rubbing her cunt with her fingers, and Nick can see they're glistening from how wet she is. 

"Hold on," he manages to say. "Just a minute. Fuck. Just. God, Liv, I could come right now."

"Not yet, not yet," she says, and it sounds like begging. 

Nick squeezes the base of his dick hard again and stares at Liv's hand. She has two fingers inside herself, and she's pushing down onto them. "Okay," he says after a few seconds. "Okay. I think I can keep it together for, like, a minute."

Liv drops her hand from her cunt and pushes backwards on the bed until her knees are at the edge. "Nick. Please. Fuck."

Nick steps forward and slides his dick into her. He means to enter slowly, but Liv shoves back hard, and he ends up balls deep before he's ready. "Fuck."

"Don't come. Don't come. Don't come," Liv chants. 

Nick can feel every tiny vibration of her body as he struggles to hold off his orgasm. "I'm trying, baby," he says. "I'm trying. Fuck. You're so wet." He hisses through his teeth as Liv clenches around him. "You fucking tease." Liv laughs in victory.

Nick retaliates by leaning over her until she's flat on the bed, groaning into the sheets as he slowly and deliberately fucks her. It's near-torture. He's so close to coming every thrust feels like a static shock in the back of his head, but he's determined to hold back until Liv gets what she wants. 

"Nick. Fuck. Nick. More."

Nick presses his face between Liv's shoulder blades and rocks his head back and forth. Liv gasps and squeezes his dick hard with her cunt. "Liv. Jesus."

"Your beard. It's your--oh, fuck, Nick. Nick."

Nick focuses on his breathing. Making it very intentionally steady. Liv keeps quivering but doesn't clench around him. Nick presses a kiss to her back and slowly--slowly--starts to move again.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Liv pants, her voice getting higher as she repeats herself. 

Nick is only half-aware of Liv as he struggles to hold back his orgasm. Liv's stroking her clit and gasping against the sheets as Nick slowly fucks in and pauses and slowly fucks out. "Tell me when," he grits out. He splays his hands along Liv's back and catches a glance of himself in the mirror. He looks wild, he thinks, his entire body taut with effort to not come until Liv has what she needs. His face and chest are flushed; his body and hair are slick with sweat. He's shaking from head to toe. 

Liv lifts her head and catches his eye in the mirror. "Nick," she breathes. 

That's it. He has no more willpower. He snaps his hips hard and fast, his balls slapping against Liv a half-dozen times before he comes with a trembling yell. He just manages to catch himself on his forearms as he drops forward, his orgasm absolutely stealing any ability to stay upright. 

Liv heaves a breath, and Nick feels the jerk of her hand against her clit by the way it moves through the muscles of her back. He drops a series of messy kisses along her shoulders and buries his face into her hair when she lets out a long mewl and goes still. 

Nick somehow manages to pull out and throw himself sideways to land flat on the bed. He hears Liv shuffling around and manages to turn his head to check on her. She's on her side, lightly curled into herself in a way he knows well. She's still sensitive from coming and getting a little cool from the sweat drying on her skin. He turns on his side so they're face-to-face and holds out his hand, laying it flat on the bed. She lays her hand over his and squeezes. 

"Hi," she says. 

"Hi," Nick replies. 

"The beard definitely works for me."

Nick laughs and grasps her hand, pulling it to his mouth so he can kiss her knuckles. "I'm glad I'm home," he says. 

"I'm glad too," Liv replies. 

Nick lets go of her hand so he can reach behind him for the bottom of the sheet. He scoots close to Liv and tosses the end of the sheet over them. Liv gets hold of the other end of the sheet and tosses it over them as well. She scoots towards Nick, nuzzling against his chest as he wraps both arms around her and kisses the top of her head. 

"Keep the beard," she murmurs. 

Nick laughs and squeezes her tight. "Whatever you want, baby," he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who gleefully requested ass worship and rimming in M/F and F/F stories this year. I am LOVING IT.


End file.
